Children under the age of about seven are typically not tall enough to readily access a kitchen or bathroom sink. Accordingly, many families of small children have a portable step stool located in their kitchen and/or bathroom that allows children to access the sink. While effective, one problem with such a portable step stool is storage of the stool when not in use. That is, when not in use, stools are commonly left on the floor where they take up space, present a tripping hazard and, in some instances, prevent a bathroom door from fully opening or closing.